Silver halide photography usually involves the exposure of silver halide with light in order to form a latent image that is developed during photographic processing to form a visible image. Silver halide is intrinsically sensitive only to light in the blue region of the spectrum. Thus, when silver halide is to be exposed to other wavelengths of radiation, such as green or red light in a multicolor element or infrared radiation in an infrared-sensitive element, a spectral sensitizing dye is required. Sensitizing dyes are chromophoric compounds (usually cyanine dye compounds) that are adsorbed to the silver halide. They absorb light or radiation of a particular wavelength and transfer the energy to the silver halide to form the latent image, thus effectively rendering the silver halide sensitive to radiation of a wavelength other than the blue intrinsic sensitivity. Sensitizing dyes can also be used to augment the sensitivity of silver halide in the blue region of the spectrum.
During processing of color photographic materials, the silver halide is removed from the material. With black and white materials, the silver halide that was not exposed is removed. In either case, it is desirable to remove the sensitizing dye as well. Sensitizing dye that is not removed tends to cause retained dye stain, which adversely affects the image recorded in the photographic material. The problem of retained sensitizing dye stain is further aggravated by the increasing use of tabular grain emulsions and high chloride emulsions. Tabular grain emulsions have a high surface area per mole of silver, which can lead to higher levels of sensitizing dye and thus, higher levels of retained sensitizing dye stain. High chloride emulsions necessitate the use of sensitizing dyes having enhanced adsorption to silver halide, which can also lead to higher levels of dye stain. High chloride emulsions are also often subjected to rapid processing, which can aggravate dye stain problems.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide new dye compounds useful as photographic sensitizers exhibiting comparatively low dye stain.